


Uno

by 6Starlight6



Series: Bat-chaos [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Do not repost, Family, M/M, Pre-Slash, a lot of bickering, there is a knife at one point
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: — Uno !— Grayson, je ne crois pas que ce jeu soit si excitant que ça, renifla Damian.Ou Les Robins jouent au Uno, tout devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Pre JayDick, Pre SuperBat
Series: Bat-chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Voici un nouvel OS sur la Batfamily ! (Pour changer XD) Il y a un peu de SuperBat dans un coin, puisqu'apparemment c'est ma mission de mettre du SuperBat partout où je peux XD (Je les aime si fort)
> 
> Merci aux gens de Discord pour vos encouragements ! Je vous aime !
> 
> Bonne lecture

— Uno !

— Grayson, je ne crois pas que ce jeu soit si excitant que ça, renifla Damian.

Dick devait bien avouer qu’il avait atteint le Uno étrangement rapidement. Mais il n’était pas vraiment sûr que Damian ait totalement compris les règles. Ce qui était plus étonnant, c’était la passivité de Jason et Tim. Les quatre garçons étaient une nouvelle fois réunis au manoir Wayne, dans l’un des salons. Ils étaient assis autour de la table basse, sur le tapis. Dehors, à travers la porte-fenêtre, ils pouvaient voir la pluie tomber en un épais rideau grisâtre. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils jouaient aux cartes.

Malheureusement pour Dick, Jason choisit précisément ce moment pour sortir de sa passivité. Après le tour de Damian et de Tim, il jeta presque nonchalamment un plus quatre sur la pile de cartes.

— Rouge, déclara-t-il sans jeter un regard en direction de Dick.

Ce dernier grogna de frustration alors qu’il piochait ses nouvelles cartes. Ça aurait été bien trop beau de gagner directement. Il se laissa tout de même aller à fredonner en plaçant ses cartes correctement en main. Dick déposa une carte rouge sur la pile au centre de la table.

— À toi, little D !

Damian lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de placer une carte sur la pile. Après lui, Tim posa calmement un plus deux sur le tas. Dick observa Jason du coin de l’œil, se préparant déjà à la tempête. Mais encore une fois, Red Hood resta très calme. Sauf qu’au lieu de prendre deux cartes, il en posa une nouvelle sur la pile. Un autre plus deux…

Dick fixa la carte au sommet de la pile sans vraiment la voir. Est-ce que Jason et Tim s’étaient entendus pour se liguer contre lui ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe maintenant, Grayson ? demanda Damian.

Est-ce que Jason et Tim avaient fait équipe contre lui ?

— Pioche tes cartes Dick, ordonna Jason.

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes entendus contre moi ? demanda Nightwing en piochant ses cartes.

— Est-ce que tu nous accuses de tricher Dick ? fit Tim, les yeux légèrement étrécis.

— Comme si vous pouviez battre Grayson sans recourir à de telles bassesses !

— Tu as dit quelque chose, le morpion ! s’énerva Jason en se levant à moitié. Je prends Dick quand j’veux !

Dick dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser son imagination se perdre dans ce double sens. Et même cela ne suffit pas. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir Jason, contre lui, lui soufflant des propos plus que déplacés à l’oreille, ses mains encerclant ses hanches. Jason avait de grandes mains, et Dick des hanches étroites. Il était sûr que Red Hood pourrait en faire le tour facilement. Et il était sans doute assez fort pour pouvoir le soulever sans le moindre problème. Dick était absolument sûr qu’ils seraient fantastiques au lit.

Sauf que ce n’était pas tellement le moment, s’il y avait un moment pour penser ainsi de son frère !

Dick se racla la gorge, reportant son attention sur la partie en cours. Partie qui n’avait pas beaucoup avancé d’ailleurs, car les trois autres garçons étaient toujours occupés à se disputer.

— Allons, allons, du calme, tenta Dick.

Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Jason, essayant de le faire se rasseoir. Ce dernier ne sembla pas d’accord avec lui. En fait Dick aurait pu ne rien faire, cela serait revenu au même.

— Tu es un abruti Todd, déclara Damian en croisant les bras sur son torse et en relevant le nez, tel le petit snob qu’il était parfois.

— C’est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?! fit Tim, un sourcil haussé.

— Hey ! Je ne te permets pas Remplacement ! Vous êtes tellement morts tous les deux !

— Ha oui ! J’aimerais bien voir ça Todd ! s’énerva Damian en se levant d’un coup.

Un couteau était apparu dans sa main, tandis que son jeu de cartes était froissé dans son poing.

— C’est quand tu veux Démon !

D’un bon, Jason sauta par-dessus la table basse, repoussant la main de Dick de son épaule sans aucun problème. Damian grogna, se portant au contact de Red Hood. De l’autre côté de la table, Tim paraissait incroyablement blasé. Et Dick ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

— Jason ! Damian ! tenta-t-il en vain.

Les deux garçons avaient roulé à terre et ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers plutôt que comme les deux guerriers qu’ils étaient censés être. Heureusement, Jason semblait avoir réussi à dépouiller Robin de son couteau, l’arme gisait sur le tapis, abandonnée. Dick s’empressa de la ramasser afin que personne ne se blesse. Sauf qu’en faisant cela, il se prit un coup de pied dans le menton de la part de Damian. C’était accidentel, bien sûr, mais cela n’empêcha pas la douleur de se répandre dans sa mâchoire. Il porta sa main à son menton, espérant vainement que cela aiderait. En face de lui, Tim se mit à ricaner, produisant des reniflements qui n’avaient absolument rien de mignon et gracieux.

— Un problème ? grogna Dick en direction de Red Robin.

— Tu veux dire, autre que celui où tu m’accuses de tricher sans preuve ?

— Tu noteras que ne pas voir Jason s’énerver contre toi dans pareille situation est extrêmement suspicieux, pointa Dick en ne lâchant pas Tim du regard.

— Tu as une bien piètre opinion de Jason, alors.

— Que tu le défendes me paraît encore plus louche. Presque aussi louche que si tu défendais Damian.

— Tu es parano Dick !

— Oh putain ! Espèce de petit con ! interrompit le cri de Jason.

Dick rompit la bataille de regard qu’il avait en cours avec Tim pour tourner la tête en direction des deux autres. Ils se battaient toujours au sol. Mais rapidement, Damian fut acculé sur le dos, les mains de Red Hood autour de sa gorge. Il lui manquait quelques centimètres pour pouvoir donner des coups de pied dans le ventre du plus âgé, et tenter de se libérer.

Dick poussa un soupire, mais il se releva tout de même, se dirigeant vers les deux autres.

— Ça suffit ! Jason ! Damian ! fit-il en empoignant l’épaule de Red Hood.

Cette fois-ci, il était déterminé à ne pas le lâcher et à lui faire entendre raison.

— Grayson reste en dehors de ça ! grogna Damian, malgré la prise autour de son cou.

— Ouais, reste en dehors de ça Dickiebird. C’est entre le Démon et moi.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça Todd !

À ces mots, Damian réussit à se propulser suffisamment en avant pour envoyer ses pieds joints dans le ventre de Jason. Celui-ci ne s’y attendait visiblement pas, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il bascula en arrière, ses abdominaux étant détendus. Et par effet domino, il fit tomber Dick sur le dos. Celui-ci réceptionna leurs deux poids combinés, lui coupant le souffle.

L’éclat de rire de Tim emplit toute la pièce.

— Drake ! hurla Damian avant de se jeter sur Red Robin, ce qui le fit taire efficacement.

— Casse-toi ! cria Tim, en essayant d’envoyer le plus jeune au loin.

Le reste fut un peu confus alors que Dick s’attelait à dégager Jason de sur lui. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé de s’en aller.

— Jason, tu es lourd, râla Nightwing.

— Ha bon ? Tu fais un si bon coussin Dickiebird, se moqua Red Hood.

L’une de ses mains vint palper la cuisse de Dick. Celui-ci pouvait sentir des soubresauts parcourir le dos de Jason sous son rire silencieux. Dick aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose, seulement un énorme craquement l’en empêcha. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de Tim et Damian, d’où venait l’affreux bruit qui avait sans doute résonné dans tout le manoir. Les deux garçons étaient avachis au sol sur ce qui avait été la table basse de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Table basse qui devait être arrivée au manoir bien avant leur naissance à tous les quatre.

— Oups, fit inutilement Tim.

Les quatre garçons s’observèrent pendant de longues secondes, ne sachant que faire. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les poussèrent à passer à l’action. Ils se redressèrent dans un bel ensemble, époussetèrent leurs vêtements et passèrent une main dans leurs cheveux. Mais malgré cela, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour camoufler le désastre qu’était la table brisée et les cartes de Uno réparties partout dans la pièce.

— Vous êtes tellement dans la merde, ricana Jason.

— La ferme Jason, grogna Tim. Ne crois pas que tu vas être dispensé de sermon parce que tu ne vis plus ici.

Red Hood aurait sans doute voulu répondre quelque chose, si la manière dont il montra ses dents était une indication. Seulement, Bruce entra dans la pièce, et il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement ravi.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il, bien qu’il s’agisse plutôt d’un ordre, aucun des anciens Robin n’était dupe.

Une exclamation choquée provint de derrière Batman, et Dick put voir Superman dans l’encadrement de la porte. Tiens, tiens, intéressant. Qu’est-ce que le méta pouvait bien faire à Gotham ? En civil en plus !

— Oh hey ! Clark, fit alors Nightwing, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en faisant un coucou de la main.

— Dick, salua le reporter bien plus timidement.

— Père, que fait l’alien ici ? demanda, exigea presque, Damian.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Bruce, le ton dangereux. Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette table ?

— C’est de la faute des deux mioches, balança Jason sans aucune honte.

Deux regards brûlants se tournèrent d’un coup sur Red Hood. Et Dick n’était pas sûr que la présence de Batman et Superman les empêcherait de se jeter sur lui par vengeance.

— C’était un accident, fit Dick, essayant d’éviter une nouvelle bagarre.

— J’espère bien, grogna Bruce. Je vais laisser Alfred décider de votre punition à tous les quatre.

— Hey ! Je n’y suis pour rien ! se plaignit Jason, s’attirant un regard noir du milliardaire.

Les deux hommes s’affrontèrent un instant, silencieux, sous les regards blasés des trois autres Robins. Dans l’encadrement de la porte, Superman avait le regard fuyant et il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Dick prit pitié de lui.

— Hey Supes ! fit-il en s’approchant du Kryptonien, s’attirant les regards de Batman et Red Hood. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Dick se saisit du bras de Clark, l’entraînant dans le couloir afin de désamorcer toute cette situation. Il sourit au méta lorsque celui-ci poursuivit leur conversation naissante. Mais dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
